The present invention relates to a 2-phenoxy-6-thienylmethyloxypyridine derivative, a process for producing the derivative and a herbicidal composition containing the derivative as an active ingredient.
It has been demanded a herbicide having superior herbicidal activity, such as a reliable herbicidal effect at such a low application dose that the residual amount in the environment advantageously decreases, good selectivity between crops and weeds regardless of environmental condition changes, and low phytotoxicity to the succeeding crop cultivated in a double cropping system.
The present invention has been achieved for the purpose of meeting the existing demands as set forth above. The object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a novel compound having herbicidal activity, a process for producing the compound and a novel herbicidal composition containing the compound as an active ingredient.
The present inventors, with a view to discover a novel industrially useful pyridine derivative, have conducted extensive researches and have found that a novel 2-phenoxy-6-thienylmethyloxypyridine derivative which has not been disclosed in the publications has high herbicidal activity. Based on this finding, the present invention has been accomplished.